


Roses are red, violets are blue.

by myungjunsbelly



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Confession, Flowers, Fluff, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Kim Myungjun | MJ are roommates, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunsbelly/pseuds/myungjunsbelly
Summary: Lee Dongmin has been receiving flowers lately. Every single day for the past week.





	Roses are red, violets are blue.

_**—day one.** _

"AAAHHH!!!"

Dongmin jolted up from his sleep to his roommate screaming from the kitchen. He ran across the apartment to see what was going on. "What happened?!" He shouted, his heart racing in panic. Dongmin looked around the kitchen and saw a smashed plate with remnants of an omelet on the ground and his roommate, Kim Myungjun, kneeling on the ground next to it.

"I dropped my breakfast!" He said dramatically.

"Goddammit hyung, I thought someone broke into our house!" Dongmin replied. "You better clean that up though,"

"Yeah, yeah." Myungjun swept up his breakfast off of the floor and threw it away. "I'm still hungry..." He complained,

Dongmin opened the cabinet to get a box of cereal, but instead, he found a single sunflower with a small note attached;

 

_To Dongmin,_

_I’ll kill just to make you smile,_

_but in the end when you do smile…_

_I’m the one dead because I fall so hard for ur smile every time._

 

Dongmin couldn't help but let out a small giggle. _Myungjun is the cutest roommate ever._

"What's taking you so long to get cereal?" Myungjun said. Dongmin turned around and showed the sunflower to him. "How the fuck?"

"Stop lying, I know you put this there." His roommate stopped sipping his coffee and raised an eyebrow,

"Huh?" Myungjun was genuinely confused. 

"You mean," Dongmin paused for a moment, "You didn't put this there?" Dongmin handed him the flower and he begins to read the note.

"I wish I did though." Myungjun shrugged.

Throughout breakfast, Dongmin kept thinking about the flower. Who could have placed it there? No one other than Myungjun has the keys to their apartment. Did he  _actually_ have a secret admirer? It was barely 10 am but his head was already filled with questions. 

 

 

 

— _ **day two.**_

On his way to university, Dongmin stopped by his favourite café to get some coffee. 

"Good morning!" The barista greeted with a smile as he walked in. ' _Minhyuk'_ it said on his nametag.

"Can I have an iced americano please?" He ordered,

"Sure, and can I have your name?"

"Dongmin."

"Dongmin?" Minhyuk seemed like he heard that name before, "Someone told me to give this to 'Dongmin'." He handed him a couple of lilies also with a note attached to it. Just like what happened yesterday.

"Ah, thanks," Dongmin smiled. He proceeded to pay for his order and sat down.  _I wonder what it says this time?_ He thought to himself.

 

_To Dongmin,_

_If I were a stop light,_

_I’d turn red everytime you passed by,_

_just so I could stare at you a bit longer._

 

Dongmin chuckled. He felt warm inside, like an ice cream cone melting from the sun.

"Dongmin?" the barista called for him. He picked up his coffee and left the café.

 

— **day three.**

Dongmin was sitting in the park, writing his essay which was due the next day. The spring weather was cool and birds were chirping. Dongmin was 300 words into his 2,000-word essay, still far away from being finished. He decided to walk around the park so his mind doesn't get so stuck. 

He passed a lemonade stand where a little girl was selling lemonade.

"Would you like to buy some lemonade?" The girl asked. Dongmin couldn't refuse someone that adorable.

"Sure." She poured him a cup of the cold, lemon drink. 

"How much for one cup?"

"₩400." The girl pointed to the sign showing the price for a cup.

Dongmin continued walking around, occasionally taking a sip of lemonade. He arrived back to the bench and found a rose laying next to his bag, right where he sat earlier. As expected, a note was tied on the stem of the rose;

 

_To Dongmin,_

_I think I might have a brain injury,_

_cause all I can think about is you._

Dongmin blushed again, whoever was writing these pickup lines was such a dork. That note may or may not have motivated him to finish his essay, 'cause he immediately finished his essay.

He didn't know if he would receive another flower the next day, but he was looking forward to it either way.

 

— **day four.**

University was draining the life out of him. Dongmin was in his final year of college and it was extremely stressful. He went to the library to study for an upcoming test, Dongmin picked up a few books and got to work. He was immersed in his notes and books that he didn't even bother to see who sat next to him. Slowly he got distracted by the thought that he hasn't gotten a flower today yet.

He got up and placed back the books he got. As he returned the books, he found new books to study from. 

Dongmin let out a sigh out of exhaustion and leaned back against a bookshelf, then suddenly he heard a soft thud next to him. He looked down to see a book on the floor, with a few daisies popping out. He opened the book and immediately his exhaustion went away. 

 

_To Dongmin,_

_If beauty were time,_

_you’d be eternity.  
_

 

Dongmin wished that he knew who sent him these just so he could also give them a cheesy, romantic pick-up line just because he wanted to make sure if this person had a rough day, he could make them feel better. Just like how his "admirer" made him feel way better.

He placed the daisies into his bag and went back to his apartment.

"KIM MYUNGJUN!!!" Dongmin shouted and called for his roommate.

"DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR HYUNG?!?!?" Myungjun marched towards Dongmin,

"Kim Myungjun  _hyung_." Dongmin showed the flowers to Myungjun.

"Another one?" He sounded surprised,

"Why are you so shocked?" He asked, "Did you think no one would fall for this gorgeous face?" Myungjun simply blew a raspberry.  _Hyung? yeah right._

 

— **day five.**

As soon as he woke up, Dongmin felt like shit. His nose was runny, his throat hurt, and his head was spinning. One moment he felt like he's in a desert, but then a second later he's freezing cold. He couldn't even get up to go to the doctor.

"Hyunggg," Dongmin called, he doubted that Myungjun would even hear him. Then, Myungjun came walking in with a glass of warm lemon tea. 

"Shh, Lay back down," Myungjun hushed him. "You're just gonna throw up again."

"Again?"

"Don't you remember?" Myungjun was confused. "Last night you barged into my room and threw up all over the floor. Then you immediately slept on the floor, so I had to carry you to your room. Now drink up."

Dongmin felt guilty for throwing up in his hyung's room but continued to drink the tea anyway. It soothed his throat for a while but soon enough the pain returned.

"Hyung, aren't you going to work?"

"I'm taking the day off." Myungjun placed his diffuser in Dongmin's room and dropped in some eucalyptus essential oil. Slowly, Dongmin began to drift asleep.

He woke up to several peonies, tied up in a bunch, in his hand. He read the note attached to it;

 

_To Dongmin,_

_There’s only one thing I want to change about you,_

_and that’s your last name._

 

_p.s. get well soon!_

 

He smiled. This person must have totally fallen for him or a stalker. Dongmin was too sick to worry and preferred to believe in the former.

 

— **day six.**

He felt slightly better but just to be sure he stayed at home for the day.

"Morning hyung," Dongmin greeted Myungjun who was eating breakfast at the table.

"Hey," He placed down his spoon. "Feeling any better?"

"Loads."

"Well, good." Myungjun went back to eating.

Dongmin was laying on his bed until his hyung barged in and spread his body on top of him.

"Ah hyung stop!!" Dongmin complained,

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Myungjun offered,

"Ow! No..."

"Fine then, I'll just lay here for the rest of the day." 

"Ahh, fine, fine" Dongmin agreed. The two got out of the apartment and hopped on a cab to the movie theatre. When they arrived, they bought two tickets and went to the snack counter.

"Two popcorns, a cola, and some water please," The older ordered. He turned to face Dongmin, "You're paying." 

"What why sho-" He was cut off by Myungjun,

"I paid for the tickets, you pay for the food." Dongmin could just roll his eyes. He handed the cashier his card.  _'Lee Dongmin.'_ He saw her mouth. Moments later, they gave them their drinks and two cups of popcorn, but then he saw a flower sticking out. A marigold.

"I wonder what it says this time." Myungjun looked at Dongmin. He 

 

_To Dongmin,_

_Are you sure you’re not tired?_

_You’ve been running through my mind all day._

 

He never got bored of the pick-up lines and flowers. They were always a surprise and he never knew where he would receive them.

"Stop blushing," Myungjun pushed Dongmin's face. "Let's watch the movie."

 

— **day seven.**

It's been a week since Dongmin got his first flower, but he still doesn't know who gave them. From what he's seen - which is not much - this person is probably a soft, romantic type. He spent the whole day trying to figure out his secret admirer. 

"HYUNG!!!" Dongmin called for Myungjun,

"WHAT??" He answered back from across the apartment,

"DO YOU KNOW WHO'S BEEN GIVING ME THE FLOWERS??"

"NO, WHY?"

"I NEED TO KNOW WHO'S BEEN GIVING ME THE FLOWERS, IT DRIVING ME INSANE!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Someone from the next room shouted,

"SORRY!!" They both said in unison.

Suddenly, Dongmin heard a soft tap from the window. He opened it to find a paper plane with, surprise, a flower and a note taped to it.

 

_To Dongmin,_

_You remind me of a magnet,_

_because you sure are attracting me over here!_

 

"THANK YOU TO WHOEVER SENT THIS!!" Dongmin shouted out from the window.

"YOU'RE WELCOME" He heard someone shout back, but he couldn't see anyone outside.  _I'm calling it, I've actually gone insane._ He thought.

 

— **day eight.**

The Sunday afternoon was boring. The two roommates did nothing as they sat in the living room. Suddenly, a deep growl filled the silence.

"Well, I'm hungry," Dongmin says as he stood up. "Wanna come with?"

"Where to?" Myungjun asked,

"The convenience store."

"Sure." They walked out, still in sweatpants, to the 7/11 down the street. The two boys grabbed everything they saw. Chips, gummies, tteokbokki, you name it. After only 5 minutes of buying food they were walking back to the apartment with 5 plastic bags in hand. They walked up the stairs to the room, but then Dongmin saw a familiar man placing a flower on their welcome mat. He turned around and looked completely shocked to see him.

"Bin?" Dongmin was surprised too. Moon Bin was a student at the same university Dongmin attended. Bin always seemed very cold and that may have intimidated him a bit, but his dignified, cat-like appearance always caught his eye.

"I can explain!" Myungjun barged in,

"Hyung, I thought you said you weren't gonna be back yet!" Bin turned to the eldest,

"So, you're the one who has been giving me the flowers?" Dongmin walked closer to Bin. "I gotta admit, you're really charming" Bin smiled shyly.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing cupid's work," Myungjun said as he flips his hair and walks into the room, leaving the two alone.

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?" Dongmin attempted to give a pick-up line. Bin blushed as he smiled, transforming his cat-like appearance to a puppy's. 

_Maybe he isn't so intimidating after all. He's actually quite cute._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW THERES NOT MUCH BINWOO INTERACTION BUT SHHHH DONT JUDGE ME


End file.
